familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Santee, California
|image_skyline = |imagesize = |image_caption = |image_flag = |flag_size = |image_seal = City of Santee, CA Seal.jpg |seal_size = |image_map = San_Diego_County_California_Incorporated_and_Unincorporated_areas_Santee_Highlighted.svg |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Location within San Diego County |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = | pushpin_map = USA | pushpin_map_caption = Location in the United States | pushpin_relief = 1 |coordinates = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = San Diego |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = John W. Minto |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = December 1, 1980 | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 16.53 | area_land_sq_mi = 16.24 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.29 | area_total_km2 = 42.82 | area_land_km2 = 42.06 | area_water_km2 = 0.76 | area_water_percent = 1.77 | area_note = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 351 |elevation_m = 107 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 53413 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 57834 |population_density_sq_mi = 3561.43 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |timezone = PST |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 92071-92072 |area_code = 619 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = |website = |population_density_km2 = 1375.09 }} Santee is a suburban city in San Diego County, California, with a population of 53,413 at the 2010 census. Although it is a part of the East County region, Santee is located just from the Pacific Ocean. The city is connected to the coastline by State Route 52, a six-lane freeway that runs from Interstate 5 in La Jolla to State Route 67 in El Cajon. The city is bisected by the San Diego River, a linear greenbelt that includes parks, trails and more than of natural riparian habitat. History The region was the homeland of the Kumeyaay people. These original residents established the village of Sinyeweche on the banks of the San Diego River in the present day Santee area. The city is named after Milton Santee, the second husband of Jennie Blodgett, whose first husband was George A. Cowles, a pioneer rancher and businessperson in the San Diego County area. Community profile In 2010, the city was populated by 19,272 households, of which 64 percent had incomes greater than $45,000 annually. In 2009, the median household income was $78,872 per year, according to the San Diego Association of Governments. In 2010, Santee had one of the lowest crime rates among cities in San Diego County. Unlike most of the county's coastal cities, Santee still has sizable portions of vacant land suitable for development. It is a growing suburban community that in recent years has added upscale housing, a major corporate business park and expansive shopping centers, along with a destination recreational complex called Sportsplex USA Santee. Recreational attractions Sports: Sportsplex USA Santee, a sports field complex, opened on June 1, 2010. Located within Town Center Community Park, it features three lighted softball fields, four batting cages, two lighted arena soccer fields, spectator seating, parking and a sports-themed restaurant offering food, beer and wine. Santee has hosted the 2012 and 2016 US Olympic Trials for the 50K racewalk on a course along Mast Blvd. below Santana High School. Outdoors: In addition to being a popular spot for mountain bikers, the city hosts a popular Southern California rock climbing venue called Santee Boulders. Santee Lakes Regional Park and Campground offers for fishing, camping, bird watching and picnicking. Golf: A local landmark since 1958, the Carlton Oaks Golf Course and resort offers a premier golfing destination. The course was designed by the legendary Pete Dye,who is in the World Golf Hall of Fame. Music: A 10-week series of free concerts is organized each summer by the city's Community Services Department. The Santee Wine & Bluegrass Festival, a fund-raiser for local park and youth recreation programs, is held each fall at Town Center Community Park. Santee is also home to Off Broadway Live, a 100-seat, cabaret-style theatre. Off Broadway Live features year-round live theatre. Pickwick Players also performs at Off Broadway Live. Pickwick Players brings high quality community theatre productions and educational opportunities to adults, teens, and children. Transportation State Route 52 was extended eastward through the city from its former terminus at State Route 125 to State Route 67 on the city's east side. The city is bisected by four main thoroughfares: Mast Boulevard and Mission Gorge Road traverse east and west, while Magnolia Avenue and Cuyamaca Street cross north and south. Santee also is the eastern terminus of the San Diego Metropolitan Transit System (MTS) Green Line trolley route, which connects East County to Old Town and downtown San Diego. MTS also provides bus service. Gillespie Field, the oldest and largest of eight commercial aviation airports operated by San Diego County, is located on Santee's southern border with the city of El Cajon. The airport serves as a hub for local businesses. Public facilities The Town Center Community Park is located east of Cuyamaca Street along the San Diego River. The center of the park features a sports field complex operated by Sportsplex USA Santee, and an aquatics center operated by the East County YMCA. The park's first two phases were completed in the fall of 2010. The $23.5 million facility was funded through a combination of redevelopment bonds, developer impact fees and grants. As of 2011, the city had completed about half of a -long riverfront trail system that will eventually connect with trails in Lakeside and Mission Trails Regional Park. Located on in Santee is the Las Colinas Detention Facility, which serves as the primary point of intake for women prisoners in San Diego County. It began as a juvenile facility in 1967 and was converted to an adult women’s institution in 1979. Geography Santee, which is above sea level, shares the northern part of a valley with the city of El Cajon. The city is bisected by the San Diego River, which flows east to west for approximately within the city limits. Hills form a natural barrier on its northern and western sides. Prominently overlooking the western side of Santee is Cowles Mountain. This natural landmark, which is the highest point in the city of San Diego, offers sweeping views of the county and is a popular hiking destination. Climate According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Santee has a semi-arid climate, abbreviated "BSk" on climate maps. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Santee had a population of 53,413. The population density was 3,231.6 people per square mile (1,247.7/km²). The racial makeup of Santee was 44,083 (82.5%) White, 1,057 (2.0%) African American, 409 (0.8%) Native American, 2,044 (3.8%) Asian (1.8% Filipino, 0.4% Chinese, 0.5% Vietnamese, 0.3% Japanese, 0.2% Korean, 0.2% Indian, 0.5% Other), 253 (0.5%) Pacific Islander, 2,677 (5.0%) from other races, and 2,890 (5.4%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 8,699 persons (16.3%). The Census reported that 52,447 people (98.2% of the population) lived in households, 77 (0.1%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 889 (1.7%) were institutionalized. There were 19,306 households, of which 7,156 (37.1%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 10,304 (53.4%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 2,614 (13.5%) had a female householder with no husband present, 1,157 (6.0%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 1,135 (5.9%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 119 (0.6%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 3,986 households (20.6%) were made up of individuals and 1,534 (7.9%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.72. There were 14,075 families (72.9% of all households); the average family size was 3.13. The population was spread out with 12,710 people (23.8%) under the age of 18, 5,068 people (9.5%) aged 18 to 24, 14,790 people (27.7%) aged 25 to 44, 15,105 people (28.3%) aged 45 to 64, and 5,740 people (10.7%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37.2 years. For every 100 females, there were 93.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.2 males. There were 20,048 housing units at an average density of 1,212.9 per square mile (468.3/km²), of which 13,576 (70.3%) were owner-occupied, and 5,730 (29.7%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.5%; the rental vacancy rate was 4.0%. 36,198 people (67.8% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 16,249 people (30.4%) lived in rental housing units. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 52,975 people, 18,470 households, and 14,018 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,298.7 inhabitants per square mile (1,273.6/km2). There were 18,833 housing units at an average density of 1,172.7 per square mile (452.8/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 86.70% White, 1.48% African American, 0.81% Native American, 2.55% Asian, 0.41% Pacific Islander, 4.03% from other races, and 4.03% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 11.36% of the population. There were 18,470 households out of which 40.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.7% were married couples living together, 13.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.1% were non-families. 18.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.81 and the average family size was 3.19. In the city, the population was spread out with 28.2% under the age of 18, 8.4% from 18 to 24, 32.9% from 25 to 44, 21.6% from 45 to 64, and 8.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females, there were 93.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.1 males. Estimated median household income in 2008: $71,806 (it was $53,624 in 2000) Santee: $71,806 California: $61,021 Estimated per capita income in 2008: $28,330 Estimated median house or condo value in 2008: $393,609 (it was $172,800 in 2000) Santee: $393,609 California: $467,000 Mean prices in 2008: All housing units: $358,473; Detached houses: $439,456; Townhouses or other attached units: $268,881; In 2-unit structures: $388,840; In 3-to-4-unit structures: $292,418; In 5-or-more-unit structures: $258,262; Mobile homes: $41,759; Occupied boats, RVs, vans, etc.: $95,000 Government As of 2017, the Santee City Council was composed of Mayor John Minto and council members Stephen Houlihan, Ronn Hall, and Rob McNelis and Brian Jones. In the California State Legislature, Santee is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Santee is in . Schools San Diego Christian College moved to Santee from El Cajon in early 2013. The college, which offers 15 degree programs, is accredited by the Western Association of Schools and Colleges. The college has approximately 475 students and 28 faculty members, but hopes to expand to as many as 1,200 students. ]] Santee is served by two school districts: Santee School District and Grossmont Union High School District. The two high schools in Santee are West Hills High School and Santana High School; they are both part of the Grossmont Union High School District. Elementary and Middle School education is unique in Santee. Each campus serves kindergarten through eighth grade (K-8). The schools are divided into elementary (k-6) and middle schools (7–8), with each using different parts of the campus and having different ending times. This is contrary to the traditional practice of many smaller elementary schools, which feed students into consolidated middle schools. Elementary and junior high campuses All elementary and middle school campuses are part of the Santee School District. * Cajon Park School * Carlton Hills School * Carlton Oaks School * Chet F. Harrit School * Hill Creek School * Pepper Drive School * Pride Academy at Prospect Avenue School * Rio Seco School * Sycamore Canyon School High schools There are two high schools in Santee. Both are part of the Grossmont Union High School District. * Santana High School * West Hills High School On March 5, 2001, 15-year-old Charles Andrew Williams opened fire in a boys' bathroom and a grass quad area at Santana High School. Two students died and thirteen students were wounded. He pleaded guilty to the shooting and was sentenced to 50 years to life in prison. Notable people * Sharon Ryer Davis, wife of former California Gov. Gray Davis, was raised in the city and crowned Miss Santee in 1968. * Mega64, Internet sketch comedy group. * Dat Phan, stand-up comedian * Stephen Strasburg, MLB pitcher, currently of the Washington Nationals * Marty Tripes, former professional motocross racer and member of the AMA Motorcycle Hall of Fame *Alexander Martinez, Artist and Designer best known worldwide for 2018 summer pool inflatable collection See also References External links * * Santee, CA City-Data Profile * Santee Historical Society Official Website Category:Santee, California Category:Cities in San Diego County, California Category:East County (San Diego County) Category:San Diego metropolitan area Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Populated places established in 1980 Category:1980 establishments in California